


【raro】婚后 3

by verab



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 10:43:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20974610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verab/pseuds/verab
Summary: 预警：电竞N禁，严禁上升，转出不认。重度OOC都是我编的。退役结婚（同性婚姻合法）设定，车有，女装有慎入。谁上升谁吃自热火锅盒子漏水。请勿在官方sns、选手个人sns及超话提及CP及本文。人设：全志愿-退役选手/目前全职主播，陈文林-退役选手/目前韩代一枚





	【raro】婚后 3

**Author's Note:**

> 预警：电竞N禁，严禁上升，转出不认。重度OOC都是我编的。退役结婚（同性婚姻合法）设定，车有，女装有慎入。谁上升谁吃自热火锅盒子漏水。请勿在官方sns、选手个人sns及超话提及CP及本文。
> 
> 人设：全志愿-退役选手/目前全职主播，陈文林-退役选手/目前韩代一枚

又是一年圣诞节。

今年圣诞节，陈文林好像没什么时间和全志愿出去逛吃逛吃。全志愿答应了粉丝要“圣诞营业”——大概就是带着圣诞帽做直播，陈文林计划趁着圣诞打折多囤点货，特别是几家大牌口红都出了圣诞限定套装，他是不太分得清这些颜色有什么差别，不过来问的客人特别多。“管他是不是真的好看，好卖赚钱才是硬道理。”陈文林正好也乐得自己发发货，赚个春节回家机票钱。

圣诞节就这么忙忙碌碌的过去了，好像什么也没发生。唯一的小插曲是，过了两天陈文林点货的时候，发现之前给姐姐留的那根雕牌圣诞限定999找不着了。这种细碎的小物也不是客人预订的，估计是滚在储存间某个角落了，要不就是陈文林包好忘记放哪了。偶尔也会有发生，陈文林并不是特别在意，倒是随口问了一句全志愿，“jiwonna你看没看见一个金色的口红管？我忘了放哪里了”

没想到全志愿一脸深思熟虑状，陈文林以为全志愿想着想着又跑偏了，刚想说算了，全志愿突然从衣架上拿下了外设包，一番摸索之后翻出了根金色的口红。

“卧槽全志愿你是变态吗，拿口红干嘛？”

“haro，礼物，你的”

“你他吗拿我货给我当礼物，龟龟，白嫖老子？”

“嘻嘻”

“好嘛，送我口红要干嘛，我又不是妹子”

“你是大屌萌妹”

“放屁！老子钢铁直......不是弯男，不吃这套，你说你偷偷藏了口红是不是要送女人”

“是yes”

“嗯？”

“送给小林Princess”

“wsnd知道不”

“明凯是我爹，陈文林，no”

“好嘛，所以你拿我货干嘛，嗯？”

“New Year！女装！陈文林，好看的！”

“龟龟，新年变装趴哦。全志愿看不出来你很会玩嘛”

“粉丝教我”（粉丝：？？？）

“这帮小姑娘天天嚷着女装女装，你都不学好”

“嘻嘻”

“好嘛，这个是送姐姐的，明天记得去给姐姐再买新的哦”

“OJBK”

“全志愿你tmd又说脏话”

元旦头天晚上，陈文林在洗漱间对着镜子纠结了半天，口红他是有好好涂匀了，还穿上了之前全志愿买给他的白色蕾丝裙（财迷如陈文林当然不会扔）。但是他实在看不出自己美在哪，他是很白很瘦没错，头发半长不短的盖住眼睛，看起来英气里带着点娇气，可是这也不应该是全志愿那种食草动物喜欢的类型啊。陈文林下意识觉得，全志愿如果喜欢女孩子，一定会喜欢那种长发飘飘，甜美可爱，看虐恋韩剧能哭肿眼睛的类型。

但谁让全志愿喜欢男人，还喜欢他陈文林呢。

听到门锁响动，是出去买套的全志愿回来了，陈文林决定不再纠结，赤着脚出了洗漱间。全志愿看见他，果然眼睛亮了亮。来不及脱掉外面厚实的羽绒服，全志愿伸长了手臂，把陈文林拦腰揽了过来按住后脑勺亲。

两个人唇舌交缠，全志愿勾引着陈文林的舌头进入到自己的口腔中，时而吮吸，时而用牙齿轻咬，仿佛陈文林的舌头是充满香甜味道的软糖。直到陈文林感觉自己舌根都要酸掉了，全志愿才放开了车问了的舌头，转而将自己的舌头穿过陈文林上下唇的缝隙，在陈文林温热的口中肆意畅游。偶尔戏弄陈文林的牙齿，又有时去调戏他的舌头，像只顽皮的小精灵，在陈文林的口腔中播撒着暧昧。

全志愿吻的并不激烈，所以让这次的吻持续了很久，久到陈文林恍然以为他们两个是一体的，通过唇瓣接触相连。当两个人默契的松开彼此的嘴唇时，大概是因为吻了太长时间，唇瓣发出了“啵”的声音，在安静的空间又被放的特别大。

气氛正暧昧到顶点的时候，陈文林睁开眼看了一眼全志愿，“噗嗤”的笑出声，彻底破坏了刚刚两个人接吻制造出的氛围。

刚刚因为陈文林涂了口红，全志愿又不管不顾的亲了上去，现在倒好，全志愿的嘴一圈红红的，配上水汪汪带着情欲的眼睛，看起来滑稽又有点可怜。陈文林本来想严肃一点告诉他的，结果一个没忍住笑了出来。

陈文林指了指他的嘴，又指了指全志愿的，然后脱了全志愿的外套，推着全志愿去洗漱间好好清理一下。接着他转身从临期的那批代购品里摸索起来，他记得当时买了一瓶碧柔樱花味的卸妆乳，不知道什么原因一直销路不好，现在需要卸妆的时候干脆自己用掉算了，万一以后全志愿心血来潮他也有的用。

撕开包装，他按了几下泵头就赶紧往全志愿嘴上涂，那个香味刺的陈文林一个机灵，他感觉自己找到了销路不好的原因。洗完全志愿的，他又按了两三下，准备给自己洗一洗。

“你干嘛陈文林”

“我把口红卸了啊”

“不做了吗？”

“jiwonna你是不是哈批？我他妈涂着口红给你口交，你他妈丁丁一会都是红的了，庆祝新年吗？”

可能是思考了一下自己的下体涂满口红的样子，全志愿疯狂的甩了甩头。

陈文林没搭理他，卸妆乳有点稀，白色的液体顺着指缝往下滴。出于节约，陈文林侧歪过头，举高了手，让流下来的卸妆乳滴到他的嘴唇上。

陈文林完全没意识到这个动作到底有多色情。白色的液体顺着指缝滴到娇艳鲜红的嘴唇上，看起来就像是他被什么人射了一手，淫荡的试图吞下这些精液。

全志愿看到这个场景几乎是瞬间就硬了。但他还是耐心的等着陈文林卸掉了口红，然后一把将他扛起，直接丢到了床上。刚刚沾到床，陈文林翻身就将全志愿压在了身下。他今天出了裙子，连内裤都没穿，后穴之前涂好的润滑液时刻在提醒他，后面需要一些东西的安慰。他在床尾摸到了全志愿买套的塑料袋，果然里面摸到了一个带着包装的跳蛋。陈文林故意举着跳蛋摇晃，调侃全志愿

“我早就知道你盯上这个很久了，果然今天你买了”

全志愿并没有露出什么不好意思的神情，他知道陈文林这么说，就是他对这个东西应该也喜欢很久了。没调戏到全志愿让陈文林有点丧气，不过当下的情况性欲大于一切，他扯开了包装，很快的将跳蛋塞进了已经扩张好的后穴。跳蛋的开关由陈文林轻轻交到了全志愿手里，还附带着轻轻的嘱咐

“这个东西，你想怎么玩都行”

陈文林一边说着话，一边脱掉了全志愿的卫衣和运动裤。全志愿也并不壮实，偏偏下面那块发量茂密，都说阴毛多的人性欲强，陈文林觉得这大概是真的，全志愿24个小时里大概有18个小时都在想关于做爱的事。

没有过多的沟通，陈文林用嘴慢慢包裹住全志愿的下体，并不断收紧口腔，增加快感。偶尔还用舌尖在龟头上画圈戏弄，时而又在伞冠下方系带的地方轻轻吸上一口。片子里男主角女主角常用的技巧，被陈文林在全志愿身上试了个遍。全志愿这个只有脑子里有黄色废料的大朋友，果然被爽的直喘粗气。但是他似乎并不服气被陈文林玩弄于股掌中，他悄悄拧动了自己手上跳蛋的遥控器。

陈文林没有防备，被跳蛋震动的刺激惊的“嗯”了一声，随着跳蛋震动的加大，陈文林感觉自己敏感的后穴口也跟着在颤抖，舒爽的快感，让他几乎顾不上照料口中全志愿的性器，只能做机械的吞吐。

跳蛋被越吞越深，终于在某次收缩后碰到了陈文林的敏感点。陈文林从来没受过这种刺激，爽的他已经无法控制自己的泪腺与声线，一边大声呻吟着，一边伴随着呻吟流出了眼泪。

经由跳蛋震动带来的刺激，让陈文林的高潮没有等待太久。很快，陈文林趴在全志愿的小腹上，高高的撅起了屁股，就这样一抖一抖的，射了出来。高潮后全志愿并没有关掉跳蛋，这让高潮后进入不应期的陈文林感觉十分难受，他用爬的靠近了全志愿的耳边，带着气音呢喃，他知道全志愿最受不了这个

“Jiwonna，帮我，把跳蛋取出来，好不好......好想要你，那个，满足不了我”

全志愿欣然同意，他的下体叫嚣着要干陈文林已经好久了。全志愿将食中两指在穴口轻轻揉弄，直到流出的润滑液沾满了两指，才慢慢将两个指头伸了进去，顺着线很快就摸到了跳蛋所在。全志愿轻轻勾弄着跳蛋，顺着甬道终于将跳蛋拉到了穴口的位置。由于陈文林穴口的窄小，全志愿试了几次也没能把跳蛋带出来。

“陈文林，放松”

“你tm屁股里塞个跳蛋放松我看看？”

“出不来，菜啊陈文林”

“你下次再搞这个东西我就tm塞你屁股里试试，老子菜也比你厉害”

陈文林其实大概知道这东西要怎么弄出来，他就是害羞，这样做也太羞耻了。但是总弄不出来，也不像话。

“Jiwonna你拽着那个线，我把它排出来，你....轻一点”

说完这句话，陈文林整个人都红的像个煮熟的虾子，平时床上再怎么玩都有过，这样羞耻的情景还是第一次。他不断放松着自己的后穴，有规律的让后穴收缩舒张，模拟着排泄的状态，终于随着全志愿的一次拉扯，将跳蛋排了出来。

还没等陈文林从害羞的情状中回过神来，全志愿已经托住他的屁股，将性器缓缓推入了陈文林的后穴中。陈文林撑在全志愿的手臂上，全凭腿部的力量蹲起，由于刚刚才射过一次，加上宅男运动量实在过低，没做十几下，陈文林就累到整个人都趴在了全志愿身上。全志愿只好弓起腿，靠着腰上的力量在陈文林湿热的后穴中不断抽插。

这个体位进入的很深，陈文林爽是非常爽到，但是他多少还是心疼自家这位的腰腹，毕竟打职业多少都有些职业病，腰不好是常态，这个体位爽是够爽，万一把全志愿腰玩坏了还是自己心疼。想到这，他从床头摸了一个枕头，翻过身，把枕头垫在自己腰下，示意全志愿正面上他。

全志愿像只得到罐头的大狗狗，摇着尾巴就把小林扑倒在了床上。陈文林的后穴一向湿热紧致，今天被跳蛋照顾过以后，让全志愿感觉温度更高了一些。全志愿不断的在后穴变换着角度与力度进出，时而擦过陈文林的敏感点，时而又故意绕开那里，引诱陈文林发出渴求的呻吟声。

穿着白色裙子的陈文林，带着刚刚眼角哭出的一点点红色，好像是迷途的少女，被坏人带至歧途，变成了情欲的奴隶。

全志愿按住裙子胸口的蕾丝，不断的碾过陈文林的乳头，加深他的快感，同时全志愿还化身塔姆，从陈文林的额角开始，亲遍了陈文林的整张脸，连睫毛和耳垂这些细节的地方都没有放过。

因为刚刚已经射过一次，陈文林的高潮来的没有全志愿那么快。全志愿突然加大力度的抽插，让陈文林意识到他的高潮快到了，他不断的在全志愿上半身抚摸，增加他的快感，还主动的伸出舌头，去舔弄全志愿的嘴唇，最后在两个人窒息般的亲吻中，全志愿射在了陈文林的后穴内。

高潮的时候，全志愿想的是，可惜他今天特意买的草莓味避孕套了，他太喜欢那个味道了，下次一定要记得用。

由于陈文林还没有高潮，全志愿整个人俯下身，以口交伴随着手的撸动，想要帮助陈文林也达到高潮。恶趣味使然，陈文林故意在高潮的时候，射了全志愿一嘴。

“果然带着精液的男人看起来都很性感”陈文林想。

两个终于搞完的男人累的谁也不想动，最终还是全志愿起身，抱着陈文林去洗澡间做清理，经历过排出跳蛋的陈文林，已经不再觉得由全志愿进行的后穴清理，有多么令人羞耻了。

终于洗好的两个人，就这么粘腻着一起倒在了床上。

“爱你，陈文林，我爱你“

陈文林听言趴在了全志愿耳边，轻轻说

“你爱我那下次要少射一点进来哦，不然我会怀孕的”

元旦全志愿的sns配图是白裙子的一角+一根金色的口红，配字是Love is everything

没想到，他的微信炸了锅。

meiko-“龟龟，哈皇会玩啊”

iboy-“城会玩，学不会学不会”

clearlove-“哈皇醒了你就没有everything了”

只有一脸瓜皮的Hope问了一句：“ray哥...你...出轨了？还公然秀小三？”

然后惨遭全志愿骂人拉黑朋友圈挂人三连。

全世界只有他全志愿最爱陈文林，谁怀疑谁是大傻逼！

哼！


End file.
